


5 years later

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: miraculous [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: This was actually from a scrapped fic I did a few months ago but never really got the chance to post it honestly...It was halfway finished,I actually had idea how to write the beginning and imagine what outcome it would be even though i have the basic outline of it down so i just posted the ending instead (if that's okay)So the basic scenario is that lila and her mother recently lost their home to a fire, and seeing as the had no place to live for now lila simply lies to her mother saying that marinette's a best friend of hers and she can lend them a place to stay until they get back on their feet for a while. A few weeks into moving in Lila lies about marinette assaulting her which motivates marinette's parents to disown her, out of her own heartbreak and rage mari yells at her parents that she hates them and leaves the room.  Fast forward a few years later, lila and mari are young adults, and Lila's mum just recently passed due to a fatal car accident. Whatever unfolds after that is shown here, whatever happens to lila at the end after she got booted from mari's home is left to your imagination (i usually pictured her as getting hit by a bus)Also sorry for the subpar title
Series: miraculous [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747423
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	5 years later

**5 ANS PLUS TARD...**

* * *

"Marinette! Pour me a glass of water!"

Marinette from the kitchen just simply poured water from a pitcher that sat on the table into the glass while Lila who was seated on the sofa waited for her return with her drink impatiently. To say the last few years had not been kind to her was a clear understatement. Asides from her less than convincing appearance Lila had shown that over the years she could no longer be taken seriously as she thought she should be to her victims anymore. The teenager who went from being a sadistic heartless liar was now a woman who was nothing short of demanding, annoying and bratty.

"What's taking you so long?" Lila demanded to know. 

Within that a much more sophisticated Marinette sauntered halfheartedly into the den, loosened hair billowing gently in every step as she gently slammed to the glass onto the coffee table. 

Lila stood back glaring menacingly at Marinette's nerve. Marinette narrowed back at Lila's glare and began to answer back to her, her voice cold and almost snaring.

"You told me to pour you some water. I bought it for you." 

"You..." Seething, Lila immediately got up, hand raised as she intended to slap Marinette only pausing in shock as mari's hand quickly wrapped around her fragile wrist. Marinette then proceeded to tighten her grip eyes blazing as she impassively scowled back to the sausagehaired girl.

"You think now you can go back to torturing me as you did back in the past?" she asked. "Haven't you've learnt _anything_ from your mum's death? Doesn't losing the one person that cared for you your whole life when no one else did mean absolutely _anything_ to you?"

After taking notice of Lila's speechlessness Marinette's grip loosened eventually after finishing that sentence, carelessly throwing Lila's wrist down. 

"Of course you didn't-you haven't learnt a single _thing_ at all." mari spat. Before Lila stood a woman who had the face of a snarling pit bull after it had been threatened which managed stun Lila a little. "I _clearly_ didn't remember seeing you cry after the funeral or basically expressing how you missed her or anything like that as soon as we all left. Lying to everyone is one thing but it's not nearly enough that makes it sum up the fact that you're just nothing but a disgusting, cruel, manipulative piece of _trash_ who'd basically stomp on anyone who stands in the way of what she wants. And it's honestly a real shame that your mother didn't live long enough to actually see that she raised a girl who won't be afraid to killto get her way."

Lila snarled back at a later apathetic-looking Marinette, fists and teeth clenched.

"I still have your parents wrapped around my finger. I can easily kick your ass out of this house." 

Marinette still deadpanned at Lila's attempt to get back at her. "I always thought you were a cruel, heartless bitch-but I really didn't think you'd actually be a _stupid_ one." she said. "Do you honestly think that it's still your word against _mine_ after all these years? Do you think that they were too old, blind and stupid to ever realise your true colours? To actually have some common sense to know who you really are?"

Having enough of Marinette Lila immediately pointed her finger back to the front door. "You think that now Mr Multiverse hired _you_ that automatically makes you think you're hot shit? You're _nothing_ and you'll _always_ be!Get _out!_ " she shouted.

Marinette just only stood in her place still looking on blankly with crossed arms. Lila immediately put her finger down after finally understanding that Marinette wouldn't make her way out at her request. 

Scruffing up her hair wildly and forcing some "convincing" tears Lila slammed her hands onto the sofa and turned over to the distance.

"Tom! Sabine!" Lila wailed. "Marinette's hitting me! Please _help!_ Someone _save_ me!" 

At that moment a harsh-sounding cough coming from a man resounded from the sitting room as an older looking Tom and Sabine came in side by side. Lila held back a smirk.

"It's not enough that you burst into our home to torment Marinette? Now you're here raising your voice for everyone on the streets to hear?" Tom spat.

Shocked, lila only twiddled her thumbs nervously, trying to focus on making an excuse for her behaviour again.

"We couldn't believe we didn't see it sooner." sabine said angrily-tears or regret pricking at her eyes. "You've been harming our poor daughter for years on end-you _lied_ to us about her hurting you and yet we _believed_ you. Isn't playing us for fools and making us cast out her enough for you?"

Lila inwardly bristled as another of her lies were debunked before her just like all those years ago. Letting go of a ragged breath her lips split into a teeth-rotting grin.

"I'd...I'd knew you'd understand." she tried to reply silently yet sweetly, almost in lieu of further explanation, only until marinette interjected.

"Definitely not. I've been your little chew toy for years so enough is enough."

Lila turned away from Tom and Sabine and over to Marinette who simply stored right in front of her, Lila snarling back at her interruption. 

"This house is _mine_ now. I'm expecting you to pack whatever you own and leave." she simply demanded, pointing over to the door.

Lila's scowl fell her face leaving room for an unexpectedly horrified stare, "W-what did you just say?" 

"You didn't know that ever since Steg hired me as his seamstress I've been working _hard,_ all day and all night, _sketching and sewing, for Steg, his bandmates and wife, and his two_ _children_ _especially since they'll have their first concert soon,_ to save a lot of good _money_ to buy this house from the usurers?" 

Kneeling down to Lila's level, Marinette inched closer within such a menacing range, her blazing cerulean eyes boring into Lila's almost _frightened_ emerald eyes as she watched her sweat bullets after registering the revelation. 

"I'm not going to ask you this again Lila. Your insolence is clearly making _lose_ my _patience_. **_Take your stuff and Get. Out_** _._ You have at least _one minute_ before I sic the national police on you to do it instead."

Lila felt her heart drop from inside her rapidly quivering body, eyes running around quietly a she looked around at Marinette and her parents back and forth with terrified eyes.

Because for the first time in years one of her victims had the courage to stand up to her and actually _succeed_ at it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually from a scrapped fic I did a few months ago but never really got the chance to post it honestly...It was halfway finished,I actually had idea how to write the beginning and imagine what outcome it would be even though i have the basic outline of it down so i just posted the ending instead (if that's okay)
> 
> So the basic scenario is that lila and her mother recently lost their home to a fire, and seeing as the had no place to live for now lila simply lies to her mother saying that marinette's a best friend of hers and she can lend them a place to stay until they get back on their feet for a while. A few weeks into moving in Lila lies about marinette assaulting her which motivates marinette's parents to disown her, out of her own heartbreak and rage mari yells at her parents that she hates them and leaves the room. Fast forward a few years later, lila and mari are young adults, and Lila's mum just recently passed due to a fatal car accident. Whatever unfolds after that is shown here, whatever happens to lila at the end after she got booted from mari's home is left to your imagination (i usually pictured her as getting hit by a bus)
> 
> Also sorry for the subpar title


End file.
